Mi Ángel
by Momoko-Chwan
Summary: Luffy está confundido, pidió ayuda, todos saben lo que pasa, pero quieren que el se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. LuNa... mi primer fic.


Las olas estaban tranquilas... la tripulación del sombrero de paja estaba descansando en la proa, Nami se estaba duchando, Sanji estaba cocinando, y los demás dormían tranquilamente, refrescados por la suave brisa marina. Hasta que uno de ellos se levantó, el chico, un poco anonado de tanto dormir, no habría mucho los ojos quiso entrar a la cocina, pero cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al baño. El moreno escuchó como caía el agua, pero como tenía mucha hambre, pensó que algo estaba siendo cocinado. Así que se acercó cada vez más, y más hasta que abrió la cortina con fuerza, no lograba ver bien, así que tomó un poco de agua y se la untó en la cara. Ya que pudo abrir los ojos vio a una chica que lo miraba algo asustada. No distinguía a la chica, por tanto vapor.

-U-un ángel…- Dijo.

-Luffy…¿Qué haces aquí?- Se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-¿Eh?.

El moreno caminó un poco mása y no se dió cuenta de que había un jabón tirado y se resbaló.

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Luffy cayó arriba de Nami. (N/A: ya saben como, un arriba de la otra). y una botella de shampoo, fue suficiente para caerle en la espalda y que empujara a Luffy. Y eso pasó, lo empujo cayendo hasta tocar los finos labios de la pelirroja.

-¿Nami?- Al sentirla, se dio cuenta de que era ella.

-Si…- Se sonrojó aún más.

-¿No estoy en la cocina?- Preguntó.

-Idiota…- Murmuró con molestia.

-Na-Nami…- Se puso nervioso al ver que ella estaba... desnuda.

-Si, me estoy duchando…- No estaba tan apenada, pues en Alabasta ya la habían visto.- ¿me harías un pequeño favor?- Preguntó.

-Si, dime…- Aceptó.

-¡¡SAL DEL BAÑO AHORA MISMO!! – Ordenó.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!- Salió corriendo.

Cerró la puerta y Nami se quedó pensando, recordó, ese accidental beso y se tocó los labios, con un sonrojo.

-¿Ángel?- Se preguntó.

Con Luffy…

-"¿Por qué le habré dicho ángel?"- Se preguntaba,

-Hey Luffy- Se oyó.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara?- Preguntó el sujeto que estaba en frente de el.

-Ah, Zoro… no, no es nada- Dijo sonriendo.

-Hmmm… ¿crees que nací ayer verdad?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh?- No comprendía.

-Se que te pasa algo, capitán- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, no es nada tan interesante, pero...- Calló.

-¿Pero...?.

-Entré al baño mientras Nami se duchaba...

-¿!Qué¡?, ¿y.. qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No mucho... el problema fue lo que dije yo...

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Ángel...

-¿Ángel?

-Si, estaba medio dormido, no sabía quien era y pensé que Nami era un angel y...- Se sonrojó.

-Luffy... ¿a caso te gusta Nami?.

-No... no sé.

-Hm...- No supo que decirle. -Espera.. ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?- Al ver ese sonrojo supo que no solo era por la palabra "ángel".

-Pues.. si, verás, ella dijo mi nombre y yo me acerque. No me di cuenta de que había un jabón, me resbale y caí encima de ella, pero eso no es todo, una botella de shampoo cayó y me empujo...- No dijo nada más.

-Sigue...

-Yo... la besé.

-¿¡Qué!?- Se sorprendió.

-Fue un accidente- Dijo agarrando su sombrero.-Zoro... ¿crees que yo le guste a Nami?- Preguntó.

-Te seré sincero...- Dijo.- La verdad, si.

-¿Si?

-Si...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Hmp... pues, verás... yo he notado que ella te mira mucho y se sonroja.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó.

-Si...

-Wow... no me había dado cuenta... ... Zoro...- Le dijo.- Ella siempre me trata mal.

-Solo es para esconder sus sentimientos.

El espadachín noto algo raro en Luffy.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo tocandose su estómago.

-Em... supongo que eso no me lo tienes que decir a mi, si no al ero-cook- Dijo.

-¿A quién rayos le llamas ero-cook, marimo?- Se oyó una voz molesta.

-Ah, eres tu, Sanji- Dijo Zoro con mala gana.

-Si, ¿quién más podría ser?- Preugntó más enojado.

-No sé... alguien que COCINE BIEN- Dijo.

-¡Eso si que me hizo enojar!- Gritó.

Los dos empezaron a pelear como de costumbre, Luffy se resignó y se fue con Usopp y Chopper.

-Usopp, Chopper- Llamó.

El moreno no los vio por ningun lado, asi que decidió buscar en los camarotes. No los vio en sus camarotes, pensó que estarían comiendo, así que fue a la cocina y tampoco los vio. Buscó en la bodega, en eso, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar, en ¿por qué le dijo "ángel" a la navegante?, no sabía el por que... hasta habló con Zoro y creyó que estaba enamorado, pero no lo sabía, ese no era el punto... el se sentía raro, aunque no sabía lo que era.

-Rayos... no me entiendo a mi mismo- Se dijo.

-¿Entenderte?- se oyó.

-¿Robin?- Preguntó.

-Si... Capitan-San... ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-No, no es nada...-Dijo con la mirada baja.

-Pero.. no es justo que al espadachín-san le digas y a mi no- Sonrió.

-¿Zoro te lo contó?- Preguntó.

-Nop...- Dijo.

-Hmmm... ok.. te diré- Le dijo.

-Pues verás... yo, cuando me levanté quise ir a la cocina por algo de comer, pero sin querer entré a la ducha donde Nami estaba. Ella no se preocupó tanto, por que en Arabasta ya la habíamos visto. Yo estaba medio dormidoo y no la vi bien.. asi que me puse agua en la cara. Pero, no la conseguí distinguir bien, le dije: "ángel"... luego me resbale y la bese, por accidente.

-Ah ya veo...- Dijo.

-¿Crees que me odie?- Preguntó.

-Jiji.. no, ella no sería capaz de odiarte- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- Dijo.

-Si, aparte ella te...- Se tapó la boca.

-¿Ella me...?- Preguntó.

-No, nada jejeje- Sonrió.

-Hmmm- Hizo un puchero.

-Bueno Luffy... no te puedo decir más.. me voy, suerte- Le dijo.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó.

No le respondió, solo le hizo una sonrisa y se fue.

-¿Eh?, tengo hambreeee

**Hola gente! xD bueno pues este es mi primer fic **

**espero que les guste, es un poco corto.**

**pero trataré de hacerlo mas largo.. **

**y bueno.. me voy!! se cuidan.. me dejaran reviews? **


End file.
